maxpaynefandomcom_pl-20200215-history
Jack Lupino
Jack Lupino - 'wiceszef mafii Punchinello, właściciel hotelu Lupino oraz klubu Ragna Rock; zastrzelony przez Maxa Payne'a. Historia Przed akcją gry Jack Lupino ma prawdopodobnie włoskie korzenie. Możliwe, że przyłączył się do mafii Punchinello tuż po założeniu organizacji, co pozwoliło mu na zajęcie wysokiego miejsca w hierarchii grupy, stając się wiceszefem gangu. Jego prawą ręką ustanowił Vincenta Gognittiego. Gdy Angelo Punchinello zawarł układ z Nicole Horne, ojciec chrzestny zlecił Jackowi misję polegającą na handlu i rozpowszechnianiu narkotyku o nazwie Valkiria. Przyniosło to ogromne zyski dla mafii, Lupino kupił wtedy hotel, który stał się centrum rozpowszechniania narkotyku, oraz teatr, który przemianował na klub nocny. Pociągnęło to jednak za sobą bardzo negatywne skutki. Jack uzależnił się od Valkirii, przez co popadł w obłęd. Dopadła go schizofrenia. Stał się niezrównoważony. Jednego ze swoich podwładnych, Dino, zastrzelił tylko po to, by zobaczyć jego mózg rozpryśnięty na ścianie ("Strach doda ci skrzydeł"). Został satanistą, zaczął modlić się do demonów, rysować pentagramy. Poddasze swojego klubu ucharakteryzował na sanktuarium Szatana. ''Max Payne ''Amerykański sen'' Gdy w 1998 r. Michelle Payne została zamordowana przez narkomanów Valkirii, Max obwinił właśnie Lupino za tę tragedię, chociaż Jack nie był temu bezpośrednio winny. Policjant rozpoczął wtedy prywatną krucjatę przeciwko Lupino. Odwiedził jego hotel, gdzie od Gognittiego dowiedział się o miejscu pobytu jego szefa. W międzyczasie, don Punchinello dowiedział się o problemach psychicznych Jacka. Chciał go przywołać do porządku, grożąc mu Trójcą, co nie zrobiło na Lupino zbytniego wrażenia. Podczas kolejnego satanistycznego rytuału na poddaszu klubu Ragna Rock, Payne w końcu stanął oko w oko ze swoim wrogiem. Jack zaczął bredzić od rzeczy, był wtedy całkowicie znarkotyzowany, by w końcu rzucić się na Payne'a w szaleńczym amoku. Wtedy Max zastrzelił Lupino, a gdy ten leżał już na ziemi, wypalił w jego ciało jeszcze kilka razy, by się upewnić ("Imperium zła"). Charakter Jack Lupino był bardzo nerwowym człowiekiem, co w połączeniu z jego problemami narkotykowymi i psychicznymi było bardzo groźne. Potrafił z błahego powodu zabijać niewinnych ludzi. Stał się niepoczytalny, żył w ciągłym przekonaniu, że jest wilkiem. Wytatuował sobie dziwny symbol na lewym oku. Duże znaczenie miały też dla niego satanizm i okultyzm. Urządzał sobie seanse spirytystyczne, oglądał horrory, czytał książki o czarach i magii. Całkowicie oddawał się istocie satanizmu, długo przebywał w sanktuarium, które zrobił w klubie Ragna Rock. Często zwracał się do różnych demonów lub bóstw. Wszystkie te cechy powodowały, że nie był on zbytnio lubiany zarówno przez swoich wrogów, jak i podwładnych, którzy po prostu bali się go, gdyż nie wiedzieli, co w danej chwili mógł on zrobić. Cytaty *''Mityczne wilki, które puszczono wolno, aby pochłonęły słońce i księżyc. Lupino jest wilkiem. Jestem bestią. Jestem wilkiem Fenrirem, przynoszę koniec światu rządzonemu przez ludzi. Z ciałem upadłych aniołów - oddany wam całkowicie.'' - Lupino w swoich notatkach; *''Poznałem smak ciała upadłych aniołów! 'Posmakowałem zielonej krwi diabła! Płynie teraz w moich żyłach… Wzrok sięga poza świat skóry, architekturę krwi, strukturę szpiku! Śmierć nadchodzi… Ona nadchodzi… A piekło podąża za nią. Oto ostatnia zima! Jestem gotów zostać jej synem! Nadszedł jej czas. I każdy, kto stanie jej na drodze musi umrzeć! - Lupino do Payne'a przed ich pojedynkiem. Ciekawostki *W języku włoskim lupino jest zdrobnieniem od słowa wilk. *Jack cierpiał na likantropię - chorobę psychiczną polegającą na przekonaniu chorego, że zmienił się w zwierzę. *Jack poznał mitologię nordycką. Wilk, za którego się uważał to Fenrir, który według wierzeń Wikingów, w dzień Ragnaröku ma pożreć najwyższego boga Odyna. Lupino wymienił też imię Lokiego - nordyckiego boga-oszusta. *W swoim obłędzie, Lupino stał się satanistą. W swych notatkach wzywał imiona demonów takich jak Asmodeusz, Belzebub, Astaroth, Szatan, Lilith lub Lucyfer. *Lupino interesował się też twórczością Howarda Phillipsa Lovecrafta, jego mitologią Cthulhu i książką Necronomicon. Ragna Rock4.JPG|Payne w sanktuarium Szatana Lupino1.JPG|Lupino przed strzelaniną z Maxem Payne Lupino1.JPG|Pojedynek Maxa i Jacka Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie (Max Payne) Kategoria:Mafia Punchinello